


Please

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Incest, Intersex Loki, Intersex as an Asgardian gender, Intersexuality, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Thorki - Freeform, Underage Character(s), Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki awakens late in the night to find that he's gone into his first heat. Luckily, Thor has always been there to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually written Thorki fanfic before, I just had this idea earlier and had to write it because intersex!Loki is really hot and so it knotting.
> 
> I don't really consider this to be ABO, more just "look Asgardian anatomy is different." That's also my explanation for intersex!Loki. It isn't a jotunn thing, just something about Asgardian genders.
> 
> As for ages, Loki is just going into his very first heat (d'aaaaw, my baby is growing up!) and you can interpret Thor's age how you want, but I see Loki as the Midgard equivalent of 14 and Thor as the equivalent of 17.
> 
> Anyway, I hope this is okay, because it's my first time writing...pretty much every kink in this, and the pairing. If you notice anything, could you tell me? I want to get better at writing these kinks.
> 
> Also, the alternate title for this is If This is Wrong then I Don't Want to be Right

Loki awoke late in the night, skin covered in sweat and breathing hard. Gods, it was so warm in his room. He tried to cast the blanket off, but he gasped as that just caused friction on his hardness. The hardness he hadn’t even been aware of. He looked down, and sure enough, there, between his legs, his cock was standing up, tall and flushed.

Loki wasn’t actually all that surprised that this had happened. His mother had sat him down a while ago and explained to him. About how he was getting older, and his body was changing. Eventually, he’d go into heat, which meant he was old enough to bear children.

And that’s what this must be. His erection was so desperate, and he could feel the wetness from his cunt, dripping in preparation for the cock that Loki so desperately wanted to penetrate him.

While he wasn’t surprised by his state, he _was_ surprised by the intensity of his want. Loki had never been romantic or sexual with anyone before. He’d never kissed anyone, and he _certainly_ hadn’t ever had sex, or really even considered how it would be when he finally _did_ any of those things.

But now, oh, he wanted everything. Wanted a hand on his cock and someone pounding in and out of his wet cunt and wanted fingers rubbing his clit and he wanted to be fucked again and again, filled with release and knotted and bound and oh, it sounded so perfect why couldn’t he _have_ it?

He reached down and hesitantly wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking slowly and moaning wantonly, but it wasn’t enough. With his other hand, he reached lower, finding his clit and rubbing and massaging at the same speed as his hand on his cock. He moaned again, louder, it felt so good, but he knew it wasn’t enough, wasn’t even close to what he desperately wanted.

A knock at his chamber doors stilled his hands and silenced his moans. He looked at the doors with wide eyes as a blond head poked in.

“Loki?” Thor asked. “I thought I heard-” Thor’s eyes widened when he realized what sight lay before him. Loki was sprawled out on his bed, completely nude with the blankets cast aside. And he was touching himself. Thor’s cheeks stained a bright red and he tried to ignore the wave of arousal which coursed through him at the sight. “Oh, um, I apologize. I’ll just go...”

“Thor, wait!” Loki called out to him before he could stop himself. Thor’s head reappeared, and he was steadfastly keeping his eyes on his brother’s face and was _not_ thinking about where Loki’s hands were or what they were doing. “Brother, please,” Loki moaned, left hand beginning to stroke his cock again. “Please, I need this. I need you. _Please!”_

Loki could see Thor mentally warring with himself, so he didn’t hold back in moaning again, the sound desperate and wanton and needy. That finally won Thor over and he entered the room, wearing nothing but a pair of thin sleep pants, which did nothing to hid Thor’s own arousal as he stared at Loki, moving closer.

“Brother,” Thor said, voice gruff, hand hesitantly moving along his erection through his pants. “Are you sure you want this?”

“Yes,” Loki insisted. “Please, please, please, I need this so badly...”

Thor slowly pushed the pants down and stepped out of them - so slow, everything he was doing was so _slow_ \- and came over to sit on the edge of the bed. He brushed his hand over Loki’s chest and then pulled his brother’s hands up and away from his lap, leaving no contact, no pleasure, just a desperate throbbing ache in Loki’s groin. He took a moment to gaze down at him, his baby brother who wasn’t a baby anymore. He’d filled out the previous summer, the softness of his baby fat turning to harsh lines and toned planes of glorious ivory flesh that Thor just wanted to lick and suck until it was the same delicious shade of pink as the head of Loki’s cock. 

The younger god whimpered, looking up at Thor, and for the first time, he was scared. “Thor,” he whispered. 

And, well, Thor had always been good at reading Loki. He brushed his hand over Loki’s cheek, a surprisingly tender gesture, considering the hunger in Thor’s eyes. “Do not be afraid, my Loki,” he murmured, and Loki found that he really liked that. He was Thor’s. Thor’s Loki. “I shall take care of you, show you so many pleasures and wonders to take your breath away...”

“Please,” Loki said weakly. He’d never been one to beg or plead for what he wanted, but now, that was all he could say, all he could think. _Please._

Thor slid fully onto the bed and pulled Loki’s legs further apart, moving to kneel between them and lowered himself down onto him. They were pressed together fully, chest to crotch, and their cocks were nestled together between them, making Loki gasp and tremble. Thor leaned in to claim Loki’s lips in a bruising kiss that caught Loki by surprise. He was unsure what to do, how to react, and the uncertainty doubled when he felt Thor’s tongue nudge his lips apart and enter his mouth. After a moment, though, he tried to reciprocate, meeting Thor’s tongue with his own and gasping at the thrill that sent through him. He pulled out of the kiss to look up at him. “F-Fuck me. I need this so badly.”

Thor slid his hand down Loki’s body to press back between his legs and into Loki’s warm folds. “Oh, Brother, you are positively _dripping_ ,” Thor growled. His hand moved back further, seeking Loki’s core and pressing in one finger. “And so tight... Such a tight little virgin, offering yourself to me so readily.”

Loki was having trouble keeping his breathing steady. “Thor,” he whined. “I can’t take this, just do it already.”

Thor lifted off of Loki enough for him to look down, eyes trained on his brother’s manhood, and _oh_ , it was so _big_. His eyes widened, unable to stop looking at it. He tried to imagine it inside him, fucking him, but he was starting to feel scared again, wondering how in the Nine that was meant to fit inside him without serious injury.

He gasped when he felt fingers probing and stroking his folds, and then the huge, blunt head of Thor’s length was pressed to his cunt. “Thor, wait,” he said. “I-I’m not sure it will fit...”

“It will fit,” Thor assured him. “Oh, it will feel wonderful...”

Loki wasn’t so convinced, but he took deep breaths and nodded. “J-Just do it,” he said again. “Fuck me, Brother.”

Thor didn’t need any more prompting. He slowly started to press in, and Loki was hissing and gasping before the head oh Thor’s cock was even completely inside of him. “Thor! Ah! It’s too big!”

“It will fit,” Thor growled. Loki squeezed his eyes shut as Thor pressed in further and further, crying out again. He felt like he was being torn in half, split right down the middle. Finally, after an eternity, Thor stopped, watching Loki as the younger god slowly bottomed out with Thor’s cock buried deep inside him.

Loki took a deep breath and looked up at Thor. “Nngh, Brother, I need you to move. Fuck me.”

Thor immediately responded, drawing back and slamming into Loki’s tight little cunt, growling as he built up a brutal pace that had Loki screaming for him. Thor leaned down and captured his brothers lips again in a hard, desperate kiss, swallowing his cries and sobs of both pain and pleasure. Loki gasped into the kiss. “T-Touch me, Thor, please!” he begged, crying out even louder when Thor’s hand wrapped around his cock. It was so much, too much, and Loki could feel it building inside him, building and building until he came without warning, screaming Thor’s name as he spilling into his brother’s hand.

Thor paused for a moment, gazing down at Loki, as if realizing everything he’d just done, but that wasn’t enough for Loki, not nearly enough. “Don’t stop!” he pleased. “Oh, gods, don’t stop!”

Thor lifted his hand and licked Loki’s release from his palm - something that should _not_ have been so erotic, to either of them - and then redoubled his efforts, fucking in faster and faster. Thor would have liked to say he lasted longer than he did, but Loki was so _tight_ , and he kept letting out these small whimpers and moans as Thor continued to fuck him. He knew he was close, so he thrust in one last time, deeper than before, just as his knot began to inflate, tying him to Loki as he spilled inside him, pumping his brother full. Loki gasped in what sounded like relief, relief at having the knot and the warmth of Thor’s release within him.

Thor pulled out when he was able, moving slowly so as not to hurt Loki, and they lay there for a while after, arms wrapped around each other and taking in the weight of what had just happened. “Thor-” Loki began, but he was cut off.

“Don’t,” he growled. “I’m not sorry about what just happened. If you want to forget about it, fine, I’ll never mention it again. I’m not sorry about it, though.”

Loki smiled bashfully. “N-Neither am I. Thank you, Thor. Truly.” A fond smile touched Thor’s lips and he started to pull away. “Where are you going?” Loki asked, suddenly fearful. He wanted Thor near him.

“It is almost morning,” Thor explained. “We do not want to be found like this, do we?” He leaned down and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Loki’s lips. “I will come to you tomorrow, if you need me again.” Loki nodded thankfully and Thor kissed him again, a bit deeper this time, tongues twining together, and then Thor stood fully. “Goodnight, my Loki. Sleep well.”


End file.
